HANG-OVER
by R407
Summary: Hanya sebuah Efek segelas soju bagi kehidupan rumah tangga pasangan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum. Siwon x Kibum. Genderswitch! DLDR!


"Yak! Kibum! mengapa kau belum mabuk juga, eoh?"

Di sebuah kedai pojangmacha terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan wajahnya yang sudah merah matang memukul-mukulkan sumpit diatas meja, sosok cantik itu terlihat mabuk berat. Sementara, seorang lainya yang duduk bersampingan denganya—yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan perempuan tadi hanya diam sembari mengunyah cumi kering.

Keduanya kakak beradik, sang kakak yang sudah mabuk berat bernama Kim Jaejoong sementara adiknya yang masih terjaga bernama Kim Kibum. Kedatangan wanita, apalagi dua yang sangat cantik seperti mereka di minggu malam pula adalah hal yang sangat tidak biasa. Meskipun beberapa pasang mata 'lapar' lelaki secara konstan memperhatikan keduanya, namun mereka sama sekali tidak beranjak. Dalam kondisi lain mungkin keduanya tidak akan berani datang kesini. Namun, pepatah orang bijak bahwa lapar dapat membutakan segalanya memang benar. Sepulangnya mereka berdua dari rumah orang tua mereka yang berada di Busan—rasa lapar mengalahkan malu mereka yang akhirnya menyebabkan keduanya terdampat di kedai malam hari khas orang Korea ini.

Kibum mencoba merebut soju yang berada di tangan sang kakak, mencoba menyadarkan bahwa hari sudah malam dan mereka jadi bahan tontonan orang, "Sssh.. sudahlah Eonnie, kau sudah minum empat botol sedari tadi"

Jaejoong tertawa terkikik, sebari mengunyah potongan Kimbap yang ada tak jauh dari pandanganya. Jika saja ia sedang dalam keadaan waras, tentu saja ia akan langsung muntah jika sadar seberapa banyak makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya. Kimbap, udon, telur makarel dan semangkuk sup… sudah pasti menghancurkan perutnya yang rata dan begitu Jaejoong banggakan.

"Kau memang tidak mengerti cara bersenang-senang… hufft" Ia menuangkan soju kedalam sebuah gelas yang ukuranya agak besar, "Nah ayo, ini minum lagi—kapan lagi kau bisa minum-minum bersama Eonnie? Lusa aku sudah harus pulang lagi ke Jepang dan tidak bertemu dalam waktu cukup lama denganku, nah ayo—sekarang minum saja bersamaku"

Kalimat kakaknya, meski mabuk ada benarnya juga. Kapan lagi mereka bisa berduaan seperti ini?

Dengan setengah hati Kibum menerima uluran gelas itu. Well,kapan lagi ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja seperti ini? Kakaknya memang jarang sekali mengunjunginya dan orang tuanya ke Korea, karena suami Jaejoong yang bernama Jung Yunho adalah seorang esekutif muda yang saat ini masih terikat kerja dinas di Jepang. Saat ini, Jaejoong, Yunho dan anak mereka Changmin, hanya mengunjungi Korea dalam rangka berlibur selama seminggu.

Bukanya Kibum tidak mau atau tidak menghargai Jaejoong saat ini, namun seandainya kakaknya itu dalam keadaan sadar ia pasti tidak mungkin memberikan soju padanya. Meskipun Kibum terkenal memiliki toleransi tinggi terhadap alcohol namun sekalinya Kibum sudah bertemu dengan soju, maka ia bisa merubah total menjadi 'Kibum' yang lain.

Dan sepertinya itu akan terjadi karena saat ini—yang Kibum lakukan adalah menenggak habis minuman berwarna bening itu dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HANGOVER**

**Main Cast :**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Kim Jaejoong as Cameo**

**Jung Yunho as Cameo**

**Disclaimer : Genderswitch , Typo(s) and SIBUM!**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh astaga.. Kibummie!"

Seorang pria tampan yang baru saja membuka pintu mobilnya dikejutkan dengan sesosok perempuan cantik yang kini baru saja menenggak sojunya. Entah yang sudah keberapa gelas atau keberapa botol. Choi Siwon, nama suami sah Kibum yang datang tergesa-gesa ketika dihubungi kakak iparnya yang juga datang menjemput istrinya dengan cepat menjauhkan botol-botol kosong itu dari meja.

Kibum hanya terdiam. Kedua bola matanya bergerak seirama dengan tubuh Siwon yang bergerak ke sana dan kemari membetulkan letak pakaianya yang acak-acakan. Sepulang dari meeting bersama direksi memang sangat melelahkan dan tentu saja menguras otak, namun yang lebih membuatnya stress lagi adalah saat menemukan sebuah pesan singkat bahwa istrinya sedang mabuk-mabukan di pojangmacha. Bersama kakak iparnya—yang ternyata sudah dijemput duluan oleh suaminya. Pria itu kemudian membayar seluruh tagihan istrinya kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Kibum ke dalam mobil mereka.

Siwon menyalakan mesin sembari menenggok ea rah jok belakang dimana tampak Kibum yang hanya duduk terdiam dan memandang ke depan dengan hampa. Syukurlah bahwa perempuan yang sudah ia nikahi lebih dari setahun itu tampak tenang dan baik-baik saja, biasanya jika sudah begini Kibum yang pendiam itu akan berbicara dan bernyanyi terus menerus tanpa henti sampai ia capek sendiri dan tidur.

"Bummie.. kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dalam binggung. Namun Kibum mengangguk seolah mengerti kemudian meluruskan kedua kakinya.

Melihat istrinya dalam keadaan baik seperti itu Siwon melanjutkan perjalanan dengan tenang. Pria tampan itu menggulung kemejanya sembari mengendalikan mobil dengan begitu perlahan dan hati-hati. Yang penting, keduanya bisa sampai ke rumah dengan selamat. Siwon yang dikenal sangat perhatian itu begitu khawatir tiba-tiba Kibum akan merasa mual dan muntah di dalam mobil.

Sesampainya di rumah, begitu selesai memarkirkan kendaraanya Siwon kemudian membawa Kibum turun sembari menggendongnya di belakang punggung, membiarkan gadis itu merasa nyaman kemudian baru masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Astaga Kibummie… makan apa saja kau tadi.."

Perlahan Siwon melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan Kibum barusan. Satu persatu namun tak juga melepaskan pakaian dalam Kibum yang terlihat masih bersih. Untungnya, yeoja itu mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek yang mudah untuk dilepaskan. Pakaian Kibum kotor bukan main, mungkin ketumpahan saus atau minuman yang membuat warnanya terlihat agak kusam.

"Saus, soju, kuah ramen.. kemeja yang kau sayang setengah mati saja bisa jadi begini ketika kau sudah mabuk, Aigoo.. ckck" Komentarnya sembari menggerutu dan berjalan melangkah keluar.

Namja itu kemudian berjalan keluar dan memasukkan pakaian Kibum tadi ke dalam mesin cuci. Sementara itu, menyadari bahwa ia kedinginan Kibum akhirnya terbangun. Dan alangkah kagetnya ia ketika ternyata ia sudah berada di rumah—dalam keadaan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam dan kehilangan baju yang ia kenakan barusan.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya. Bummie, ini, pakai bajumu" Tiba-tiba Siwon sudah berada dibelakangnya dan menyerahkan piyama tidur miliknya. Kibum yang masih linglung malah mendekat, mengambil pakaianya kemudian melempar baju tadi dengan brutal.

"Loh? Ada apa, Kibummie? Kau marah aku melepas bajum—"

Belum selesai bicara gadis itu sudah lebih dulu menerjangnya. Siwon terkejut bukan main begitu menyadari bibir Kibum kini melumat bibirnya dengan cepat, dan mendominasi keduanya. Lidah mereka bertauan, tanpa percakapan apapun dan tanpa aba-aba apapun. Tangan Kibum yang mungil kemudian mendorongnya dan memojokkanya ke tembok.

"Ngghhh…."

"Bummie? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kib—ummmmaaaahhh~"

Namun Kibum hanya diam dan seolah tidak peduli, kini kembali mencium bibir Siwon lagi. Kedua tanganya merapatkan diri pada punggung Siwon yang kekar itu, kemudian mencengramnya erat-erat, bergerak-gerak maju ke depan dan dengan cepat menarik kemeja Siwon hingga beberapa kancingnya bahkan berjatuhan ke lantai.

Siwon melonjak dan menjauh, "Whoa.. Whoa.. Santai Kibummie, aku tahu kau sangat menginginkanku tapi bukan begini juga" Namja itu tersenyum licik kemudian melepaskan pakaianya sendiri, "Kalau kau mabuk, kau lucu juga, eoh" Goda Siwon lagi. Sejujurnya, ia begitu kaget dengan tingkah laku Kibum yang tidak seperti biasanya, biasanya ia yang akan memulai semuanya dan membujuk Kibum mati-matian jika sedang 'turn on' dan membutuhkan peran seorang istri. Namun kali ini—justru Kibum sendiri yang seolah merengek dan meminta padanya.

Keduanya sudah bertelanjang dada. Kini, gantian Siwon yang mengecup satu persatu bagian wajahnya kemudian turun hingga mengecupi leher Kibum yang jenjang. Sementara gadis itu mencengkram tubuh Siwon dengan erat.

"Ngggh… Siwonnie…."

Kibum menarik nafas panjang saat pria itu mengigit cuping telinganya perlahan, masih dengan desahan-desahan kecil ia mencoba untuk tidak berbuat sesuatu yang lebih lanjut. Pria itu membuanya serasa melayang di udara.

Karena tak tahan, Kedua jemarinya yang nakal kini gantian membelai dada telanjang Siwon yang turun, turun dan turun hingga sampailah jemari tadi mengarah ke celana Siwon. Kibum sedikit ragu namun ketika sepasang tangan lainya membimbingnya melepas resleting ia jadi memantapkan dirinya membuka celana Siwon sembari menautkan bibirnya pada suaminya itu.

Kini gantian sang namja yang mendominasi. Dilayangkanya kecupan-kecupan kearah leher Kibum sembari sesekali membelainya manja. Kedua tanganya dengan cepat berkordinasi dan melakukan service diarea sekittar puring Kibum yang mulai mengeras. Ia begitu menyayangi gadis ini, dalam keadaan sadar ataupun tidak. Dan fakta bahwa Kibum melakukanya dalam keadaan tidak sadar sebenarnya baru pertama kali Siwon hadapi setelah menikah lebih dari setahun.

Aroma tubuh Kibum yang begitu dikenalnya, harum nafas mendesah yang memiliki aroma yang sama dengan dirinya selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tak puas hanya mendapatkan semua itu, Siwon menuntut lebih. Didorongnya tubuh Kibum keatas sofa—kini yeoja itu berada tepat dibawahnya. Ia mendekat kemudian memasukan juniornya kedalam lubang Rahim Kibum yang sempit.

"Kau masih saja sempit, Bummie~"

"Ngggghhhhhhhh appo.. ah iya—disitu"

Kibum mencengkram bahu Siwon erat-erat, kuku-kukunya yang panjang terasa begitu perih bagi suaminya. Namun, semakin erat Kibum mencengkram bahu itu semakin dalam juga alat kelamin suaminya masuk kedalam lubangnya, nampaknya pria itu mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan alam sekitar.

Mereka menjadi satu. Tubuh itu merapat dan seolah saling melekatkan diri. Bersama dengan gadis yang dicintainya ini masih saja membuat jantung Siwon berdegup kencang setiap kali mereka bersentuhan. Dan ketika akhirnya mereka melakukanya, Siwon—begitu merasa hidup. Dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Setelah beberapa tahun memendam rasa pada gadis yang pendiam ini pada akhirnya ia berhasil meminang Kibum juga. Memilikinya seutuhnya.

**PLAK **

"Diam!"

Begitu berhasil menyesuaikan diri sebuah tamparan melayang pada pipi mulus Siwon. Kibum melonjak sembari menunjuknya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Nafasnya memburu—seirama dengan gerak tubuhnya yang menjauh. Sementara suaminya yang masih kaget, mengusap pipinya perlahan. Seirama dengan gerakan kedua matanya yang membelalak menatap istrinya gadis itu juga balik menatapnya tajam.

"Aku yang diatas hari ini!" Bentaknya lagi.

"B-Bummieh?" Binggungnya dengan nada mendesah sembari mengernyit. Tangan kirinya reflex saja memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditampar barusan.

"KAU DIAM SAJA!"

Kibum menunjuk wajah suaminya. Kedua bola matanya melotot seram. Baru sekali ini Siwon melihat istrinya yang lembut begini dan ia sangat kaget. Hanya dengan tatapan mata itu seorang pengusaha muda bernama Choi Siwon—tunduk dan langsung berjalan lesu ke dalam kamar dan terlentang diatas kasur. Bukan karena ia merasa tunduk, ini lebih karena Siwon takut Kibum yang 'alergi' soju akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh jika permintaanya tidak dipenuhi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bummie? Hmmpphh!"

"Jangan senyum dihadapanku!"

Kibum menarik tubuh Siwon dengan kasar dan dalam waktu singkat tubuh mungilnya telah berada diatas. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menempelkan lakban yang entah didapatnya dari mana ke bibir Siwon sehingga namja itu sama sekali tidak bisa bersuara.

"Kau tahu tidak, Siwonnie… senyumu itu, menggoda banyak perempuan lain?"Kibum yang menahan perasaanya selama ini tiba-tiba saja berbicara ketika ingat bagaimana sakit hatinya ia saat beberapa orang tua murid di sekolah tempat ia bekerja berani membicarakan suaminya yang tampan tepat didepanya.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"_Jangan lupa mengunjungi kita harus Abeoji hari ini"_

"_Hmm… Baiklah" Balas Kibum dengan cepat sembari melepas sabuk pengamanya, sementara pria disampingnya itu juga ikut membuka sabuk pengamanya terlebih dahulu. "Mungkin jam tiga setelah pekerjaanku beres aku baru bisa kesana, sampai bertemu nanti"_

_Siwon hanya mengangguk, "Tidak ada kecupan selamat pagi?" Keluhnya sembari menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, membuat wajah tampan itu tampak lucu sekali. _

"_Tidak" Kekeh Kibum sembari mencubit perlahan pipi itu dan mengerling genit, "Ini hukuman untuk Siwonnie yang hari ini terlambat bangun"_

"_Ah…" Pria itu tampak kecewa, hanya karena ia menunda-nunda membuka matanya saja ia harus kehilangan kecupan selama pagi dari istrinya yang cantik ini! Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengutuk kedua matanya yang terasa berat sekali tadi pagi. _

"_Jangan lupa makan siang, jangan sampai pekerjaan kantor membuatmu lupa makan siang lagi, oke? Aku mencintaimu.."_

_Begitu Kibum keluar dari mobil Siwon dan pria itu ikut keluar, mengantarnya sampai gerbang. Sebelum masuk lagi ke dalam mobil dan pergi, suaminya yang kelewat ramah tak lupa tersenyum kearah kerumuman orang tua —lebih teparnya sekumpulan ibu ibu rumpi yang setiap hari memang gemar 'mangkal' di kursi dekat gerbang sembari mengamati pria pria tampan yang sering megantar anaknya ke sekolah._

_Tak lama, benar saja. Beberapa orang tua murid yang sering menunggu anaknya hingga pulang lantas menghampirinya._

"_Ah permisi.. Kim Seongsaeng" Seseorang ibu muda yang sepertinya paling berkuasa diantara kumpulanya memberanikan diri menyapanya._

"_Ya, Joong Ki Eomma, ada apa?" Balasnya dengan ramah, tak lupa ia membalas sapaan tadi dengan nada terlembut—bukanya apa-apa,tapi wali murid yang satu ini terkenal cukup cerewet dan banyak komentar. Salah satu dari sekian banyak wali murid yang Kibum cukup hindari._

"_Hmmm.. permisi, namja yang tadi itu.. Siapa? Apa dia kakakmu?" Ia memberanikan diri lagi. Dengan kedua mata—dan mata orang tua lain yang bersinar seolah meminta jawabanan secepatnya._

_Kibum tersenyum kecil, "Memangnya ada apa, Joong Ki Eomma? Apa anda mengenalnya?" Tanyanya dengan nada bangga. Karier Siwon memang sedang menanjak saat ini dan mungkin saja, salah satu dari ibu-ibu itu merupakan kolega bisnis Siwon._

"_Ah tidak, hanya saja pria setampan dia pasti cocok sekali jika bersanding dengan adikku" Celetuk yang lainya. Hati Kibum mencelos bukan main. Rasanya ia begitu tersinggung namun tidak bisa mengekspresikanya. Alam bawah sadarnya seolah dengan cepat bereaksi dengan wajah dinginya yang mencoba untuk tenang menghadapi kelakuan si ibu berambut keriting ini._

"_Jika saja aku belum menikah pasti aku juga mau dengan pria lucu seperti itu" Salah satu ibu muda lainya terlihat santai saja mengucapkan hal seperti ini. Kalimat-kalimat yang membuat Kibum kaget bukan main dibuatnya. Ia tahu suaminya memang tampan—dan juga doyan tebar pesona. Tapi haruskah sampai ibu-ibu menyebalkan ini berbicara seperti ini tepat di depan mukanya? Lagipula, memangnya Siwon mau dengan ibu ibu yang kerjaanya gossip setiap hari seperti perempuan di depanya ini?_

_Kini gantian Joong Ki Eomma yang berbicara, "Ah sudah-sudah!" Potongnya dengan cepat, "Kim Seonsaeng, cepat beritahu kami dulu siapa namja yang bersamamu tadi!"_

"_Ah dia—Suamiku"_

_Wajah beberapa diantara mereka tampak gusar, namun wajah Joong Ki Eomma tampak biasa saja._

"_Berapa tahun kalian menikah?"_

"_Nde?" Pertanyaan yang sangat tidak lazim, batinya. Namun sebagai pengajar dari anak-anak mereka Kibum kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Kami.. Sekitar satu tahun"_

"_Aigoo… baru setahun ternyata" Ibu yang lainya bergumam. Perkataan itu, meskipun diucapkan perlahan namun Kibum masih bisa mendengarnya, terdengar meremehkan perkawinan mereka yang baru seumur jagung._

"_Pria seperti apa suamimu? Apa pekerjaanya?"_

"_Saat ini ia baru saja diangkat jadi CEO perusahaan menggantikan ayahnya—"_

"_Sempurna sekali! Bisa kami minta nomer telefonya?"_

"_M—maaf, tapi untuk apa?"_

"_Tentu saja menghubunginya, memangnya buat apalagi?" Salah satu dari mereka sepertinya kelewat nafsu dengan informasi yang Kibum berikan tentang suaminya. _

_Ini sudah kelewat batas. Bagaimana mungkin ibu-ibu yang biasanya begitu manis mendadak liar begini? Kibum tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan mereka yang sangat tidak sopan. Tidak tahan lagi, wanita berambut panjang itu kemudian memberikan sebuah nomer telefon acak, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka kemudian masuk kelas._

_Pemikiranya jadi tidak karuan sekarang. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini mengajar anak-anak TK bernyanyi saja ia jadi tidak fokus. Seharian penuh Kibum berfikir yang aneh-aneh mengenai suaminya, orang tua murid tadi—baru bertemu begitu saja sudah berani meminta nomer telefon Siwon melalui istrinya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana dengan dunia relasi bisnis dan bawahan Siwon yang mungkin saja bertingkah lebih dari ini? Karena pemikiranya sendiri yang sudah berputar kemana mana membuat Kepalanya terasa mau meledak. Intinya, Kibum frustasi berat. _

**End Of Flashback**

.

.

.

**PLAK!**

"Hmmmppphhhhh!"

"Aku tidak suka banyak perempuan yang membicarakanmu diluar sana.. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti tebar pesona, heum?" Tanyanya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah kekasihnya. Kibum tertawa kecil ketika merasakan nafas Siwon yang menderu-deru, tangan mungilnya hanya menepuk-nepuk pipi Siwon sebagai tanda puas.

"Kau tidak mengerti ya, bagaimana rasanya jadi perempuan? Meskipun hatiku sakit aku masih harus berpura-pura tersenyum dan melayanimu. Kau itu—benar-benar menyebalkan…" Kini Kibum merengut manja. Tubuhnya menunduk kearah junior Siwon dan kemudian mengulumnya dengan cepat layaknya sebuah permen.

"Mpppffffhhhh!" Biasanya Siwon akan menikmati permaninan Kibum yang baginya teramat sangat mengesankan. Namun kali ini-entah karena dibawah pengaruh alcohol atau juga karena Kibum yang terbawa emosi permainanya jadi begitu kasar. Dengan mulut yang dilakban Siwon hanya bisa meringis miris.

"Kau nakal, kau harus kuhukum!"

**PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!**

"Genit! Dasar tukang tebar pesona!"

Tiba-tiba terlintas saja di pikiran Kibum tentang wajah mantan sekertaris Siwon yang super duper genit. Rasa kesalnya makin naik ke ubun-ubun, dengan tangan mengeras ia mencubit pipi pria itu keras-keras, tepat di lesung pipinya yang terkenal legendaris itu.

"Mpffft"

Mendengar lolongan teriakan yang keluar dari mulut suaminya, Kibum hanya tersenyum licik. Perempuan yang berprofesi sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak itu merangkak naik. Sepertinya hanya dengan bantuan beberapa gelas soju saja ia bisa berubah dari wanita yang lembut menjadi liar plus menakutkan seperti ini. Kibum kini memastikan kekuasaanya dan tetap diatas. Mengecupi dada Siwon sesuka hatinya hingga tumbul bercak-bercak merah, tanda yang sama di tubuh Kibum dan selalu ada setiap kali mereka bercinta.

Kibum belum pernah seliar… dan tentu saja, senakal ini, dan ia benar-benar menikmati permainanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan suara-suara yang keluar dari mulut suaminya, pengaruh alcohol mungkin adalah faktor utama namun sebenarnya ini sudah menjadi impian dalam hati kecilnya sejak lama. Menjadi wanita yang bisa mendominasi kekasihnya.

Tanganya turun dan menjelajah lagi kebawah, jari jemari jenjang itu bermain dan mengocok kemaluan Siwon dengan cepat. Ia bisa mendengar suara desahan Siwon yang (sepertinya) menikmati permainanya. Karena meskipun kesakitan Siwon terlihat masih menikmati permainanya yang agak kasar.

"Aku suka… Ngghhh… Saat-saat seperti ini….."

"Ahh….~"

"Siwonnie…. Aku… Senang sekali… Ngggghhhhhhari ini…"

Kemaluanya terasa seperti digelitik. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kibum menungging, tepat diatas tubuh kekar Siwon. menyesuaikan junior yang sudah berkedut-kedut itu hingga masuk dalam lubang yang tepat. Tangan Siwon yang tidak terikat itu kemudian memeluknya erat, membiarkanya bergerak sendiri dengan lincah dalam genggaman suaminya.

"Wonnie"

"Hmmm?"

"Kelihatanya kau menikmatinya, ya?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk. Sekali-sekali ia ingin mencoba seperti ini lagi, Kibum diatas dan ia sebagai slave-nya. Variasi sex baru yang akan ia coba terapkan mungkin beberapa saat setelah ini.

Kibum menyeringai nakal. Ah andai saja dirinya tidak 'terikat' begini ia pasti ia sudah berdiri dan langsung menerjang Kibum, hingga keduanya kelelahan dan pada akhirnya akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di dalam rumah dan bermalas-masalan, seperti biasanya ketika sehabis bercinta.

"Kalau dengan ini, apa semuanya masih terasa nikmat?"

"Mwo?!"

Kedua bola mata Siwon kali ini membelalak tajam. Serasa mau copot, ia menatap sebuah ikat pinggang kulit di tangan istrinya yang saat ini menyeringai tajam. Ah kini ia sadar bahwa malam ini mungkin tidak berakhir seindah apa yang dibayangkanya barusan….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya tuhan! Apa yang terjadi semalam?!"

Kibum yang baru saja bangun kaget bukan main saat mendapati pantulan seorang wanita didepan kaca washtafel dengan keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan. Rambut acak-acakan, tubuh yang tidak berbusana serta wajah penuh cairan putih kental yang sudah mengering. Begitu sadar bahwa wanita dalam kaca itu adalah dirinya sendiri—dengan cepat Kibum berlari sekuat tenaga dan masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya, lagi.

Pemandangan di luar lebih mengejutkan, seorang pria dewasa dengan tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat berbaring diatas ranjang dengan mulut yang dilakban. Pria itu bahkan tidur dengan wajah yang begitu memelas—pucat pasi dan lemas terkulai. kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dengan cepat Kibum melepas lakban yang ada di mulut Siwon dan membaringkan tubuh Siwon dengan layak diatas ranjang.

Pria yang tubuhnya serasa mau copot itu hanya diam saja dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Masih jelas terbayang dalam memorinya bagaimana ganasnya Kibum semalam—begitu menakutkan.

"Siwonnie kau kenapa? Omo! Tubuhmu… penuh luka!"

Jari-jari Kibum menelusur tubuh telanjang Siwon yang penuh bekas pecutan. Pria itu sesekali meringis perih dan menahan sakitnya dalam-dalam sementara Kibum yang tidak sadar bahwa ia juga tak berbusana berlari ke sekeliling rumah mencari kotak P3K.

Siwon merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Akibat keganasan istrinya sekarang kini ia tidak bisa membedakan perempuan itu sudah sepenuhnya sadar atau tidak. Bayangkan saja jika kini istrimu—dengan penampilan acak-acakan persis seperti sudah bergulat semalaman penuh dengan tubuh telanjang bulat berlari-lari panic kesana kemari. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya rontok tak bertenaga, terutama dengan kejadian yang menimpanya semalaman kemarin. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa meringis perih sembari duduk meringkuk disudut dinding yang dingin.

"Si-siwonnie.. apa aku—"

"Sudah jangan dibicarakan" Potong Siwon sembari mengulurkan tanganya dan membiarkan istrinya itu membantunya berdiri kemudian berjalan berangkulan menuju ranjang mereka yang terlihat nyaman.

"Wonnie maaf, pasti semalam aku keterlaluan sekali.."

"Hmm…. Ya begitulah" Pria itu berbaring, masih merintih. Perih. Nadanya terdengar lirih, membuat Kibum merasa begitu tidak enak karenanya. Perempuan itu kemudian mengoleskan sesuatu pada luka lecet yang berada di punggung telanjangya. "Ah pelan-pelan.. sakit!"

"Maafkan aku…" Ucap Kibum sembari menahan tangis melihat nasib suaminya yang malang. Tubuh Siwon terlihat berwarna kemerahan, terutama di bagian punggungnya. Mskipun tidak sampai berdarah-darah Kibum tahu memar dan bercak merah itu saja sudah pasti sangat sakit. Mungkin jika ia yang memiliki luka yang sama ia bisa langsung pingsan.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Lihat saja sendiri, Bummie"

"Oh tuhan, maafkan aku.."

Kibum membantu Siwon bangkit dan duduk diatas kasur mereka berdua, kini gantian wajah Kibum yang terlihat pucat pasi. Meskipun tidak sadar dengan jelas apa yang diperbuatnya semalam namun ia yakin semalam ia menyiksa suaminya sendiri. Luka-luka di tubuh Siwon yang Ia tahu ia ciptakan membuatnya merinding. Perlahan, pelupuk matanya menggenang, pria itu pasti kesal sekali—ah bukan,pasti marah dengan kelakuanya yang seperti ini, Choi Kibum, kau istri yang jahat sekali.

"Loh Bummie, kenapa menangis, sayang?"

Melihat Kibum menitikkan air mata sembari terdiam begitu saja membuat Siwon merasa tersiksa. Rasanya, tangisan istrinya lebih menyakitkan ketimbang rasa perih yang dirasakanya akibat pecutan Kibum semalam. Perempuan itu—adalah segalanya bagi Siwon. dan ia sangat tidak suka, hal sekecil apapun membuat Kibumnya bersedih.

Siwon mengulurkan tubuhnya dan mengelus pucuk kepala Kibum, "Sudah shhh… aku baik-baik saja"

"Pasti sakit kan—"

"Ayolah, aku ini namja, begini saja tidak apa-apa, ah Bummie, lebih baik obati aku sekarang, bagaimana?"

Kibum mengangguk perlahan, sembari menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan gaun tidur baru yang bersih kemudian keluar dan mengambilkan sekotak perlengkapan obat untuk mengobari suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kibum?"

"Hmm…?" Gumamnya sembari terus mengolesi tubuh Siwon dengan salep berwarna kecokelatan. Tangan pria itu membimbing jarinya untuk menunjukkan mana bagian yang terasa sakit, jari jemari Kibum menurut dan mengusap punggung belakang Siwon yang penuh luka lecet.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku—tidak ada soju lagi, mengerti?"

Kibum mengangguk, "Ya, tidak ada soju lagi. Maafkan aku—"

"Jangan terus-terusan meminta maaf, oke? Ini kan bukan sepenuhnya salahmu"

"Baiklah, Choi Sajang~" Jawabnya dengan nada yang menggoda. Suaminya, di sela-sela rasa sakitnya hanya terkikik kecil sembari mencubit hidung Kibum yang mungil itu.

Siwon memejamkan mata, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesekali pria itu akan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap perempuan yang sibuk dengan salep berbau aneh. "Sepertinya ide ini bagus juga"

"Apa?"

"Kapan-kapan kita harus mencoba gaya seperti ini lagi" Kekeh Siwon. "Aku suka melihatmu panic dan berlari kesana kemari telanjang bulat seperti tadi, hehe. Oh dan juga—semalam, sangat menakjubkan"

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Me—nakjubkan?"

Yang ia bisa ingat hanya suara pecutan, kalimat-kalimat yang sangat tidak sopan yang ia lontarkan kepada suaminya sendiri. Semua emosinya bercampur jadi satu, terutama akibat ibu-ibu sialan yang membuatnya cemburu dan khawatir setengah mati. Jadi, apa yang harus dinikmati dari seks semacam itu?

"Aku suka bagaimana kau cemburu padaku" Lanjut Siwon dengan penuh kemenangan, "Selama ini kan kau selalu menyimpanya sendiri… kau selalu bisa menyembunyikan emosimu dengan baik, sebenarnya ada untungnya juga kau mabuk semalam. Jika tidak, bagaimana aku bisa tahu senyumanku yang maut ini bisa memikat perempuan lain juga?"

"Siwonnie!"

Meskipun benar, perkataan pria ini terlalu percaya diri.

"Ack yah—perih!" Ringis Siwon ketika jari Kibum mulai mencubit keras bahunya. Pria itu berpura-pura kesakitan sembari memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

"Lain kali, jika ada masalah kau harus cerita padaku, janji?"

Kibum hanya membalas perkataan Siwon dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, kemudian membenamkan wajah mungilnya dibalik tubuh Siwon yang kekar itu. Membuat suaminya lemah tak berdaya dan membiarkan dirinya menguasai pria setengah menyebalkan itu. Kapan-kapan, sesegera mungkin ia harus melakukanya lagi, benar-benar menyenangkan melihat pria itu berlutut dan memohon kesakitan sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

Dan perempuan itu akhirnya hanya menyeringai licik sembari mengobati luka-luka suaminya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**A/N**

**Tiba-tiba saja melintas diotak, bagaimana jika Kibum jadi seme diantara hubungan keduanya? Rasanya lucu dan…. Melintaslah ide untuk membuat ff ini, lagi-lagi secara kilat-_- **

**Anyway, sekarang saya sudah lulus dari SMA penuh derita (yeay!) dan masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Pada awalnya saya kira masuk ke bangku kuliah yang secara, pasti punya banyak waktu luang akan memudahkan saya dalam menyelesaikan semua ff – ff saya yang belum selesai, juga bisa menuangkan ide yang selama ini stuck di kepala dengan lancar. Ekspetasi saya berubah 180 derajat, sekarang super sibukTT TTT jadi maaf untuk keterlambatan update dan sebagainya, semuanya akan saya usahakan secepat mungkin, hehe.**

**Fanfiction Sibum di FFn makin langka dan langka dan langka….. rasanya sedih dan muna juga-_- karena sebagai pegaxue saya juga jarang update #plak. Tapi anyway, semoga kondisi ini cepat membaik, salam SBS! :***

**Saranghae, Lee Donghae, GamsaHae^^**

**Catch me RANARAWR**


End file.
